Flipper Choco - Maretropolis Stories
by StrikerStanding692
Summary: Flipper Choco had a hard past in his childhood and was eventually leading himself to being a detective in Maretropolis, he uses his wits, magic and skills to enforce the law, seeing a new perspective in his investigations and pursue justice. But what happens when he even finds even the Power Ponies suspicious or being ponies of interest?
1. Choco's Life & Purpose

_(This story has been derived from author DisneyFanatic in and at the Alternate Adventures fanfiction, and serves as a completely different story separated from that story universe's protagonists. All rights reserved to Hasbro for the actual characters in My Little Pony.)_

 _(First time to write the actual My Little Pony that's not Equestria Girls, but only an expanded universe from the Power Ponies. Wish me luck and let's do thing!)_

* * *

"Choco's Life & Purpose"

 _So you're all wondering what a stallion like me has to say. Well, it starts with… I've seen harsh things. And when I mean harsh… I mean… it disturbs me to the core._

Flipper's eyes were opened, terrified that night. He saw a group of colts silently chuckling to each other while they surrounded a filly, so young she was even crying, begging her captors not to touch her. "P-please-! I… I wanna go home! Leave me-! AAHHHHHH!"

 _Back then, no one was around to even come out. All the people back at the village I camped in were all believing that the silhouettes of darkness were around, since the world including Equestria was undergoing changes into its more modern time. Some of its more adult inhabitants, this village I would mean, believe the darkness starts from our hearts. Well they're damn right! I'm actually seeing colts taking advantage of a little filly._

 _No way was I gonna let them touch her, although I let several seconds pass that she already started getting abused. But no more, I thought._

Flipper came out from his hiding place, narrowing his eyes towards the colts abusing the little filly. "HEY! Leave her alone!"

 _Next thing I knew? Colts stared with their yellow eyes making me shiver down to the core. Few minutes later, their smiles soon turned to grins as they were beating me up. I was smaller than those tougher colts and they were really giving it. I tried to defend her, but in the end, it was me who gets abused._

 _And after those bully colts left, I crawled straight at the Filly who was hurt._

The little Filly having Teal skin and bright blue eyes, an earth pony in nature, was looking at the pitch-black skinned colt who was with her. "Agh… Thank… you… Hey… You're Flippy?"

Flipper winced and chuckled. "No, Silly. Flipper. That's my name. I heard you're new here. Me too. I… I feel like I don't belong here…"

The little filly sat up and even made sure her front hooves were balanced on the soil. "I'm Lilac Ruby! Nice to meet you!"

Flipper only watched her smile, and he smiled back.

 _To sum it up, that's when I first knew of Lilac's name. Of course, we've been friends after we left that village. The good Princess Celestia eventually halted harsh-education training for the later years to prevent ponies from being scarred. See… Mom and Dad think the Colonial Preparation Stages are necessary in case our kind get enslaved by creatures that could overwhelm us. And it starts with just us with dark hearts. Mom however thought differently and later just agreed with Celestia's opinion that it wasn't good. Dad? Well, let's just say he snorted at her remark._

 _So yeah. Years later, Lilac and I were getting along even as we're teens. And you know what I noticed about the world? There needs to be justice done to many of its inhabitants. Not everyone feels safe and protected. So who are we in this world? Eventually, we would be civil servants? I didn't know that before. What led me to my eventual success? First it was ambition. Then… it was being a hard perspective looker._

Flipper being in his teenage years as a unicorn in training was already living the life he somehow thought was challenging. Lilac was with him at times since they're close.

What Flipper had done was be imaginative and be clever. It led him to see outcomes out of objects that were supposed to have purpose. He predicted that a nearby shovel would be used to uproot a nearby plant. He figured out that one of the fancy-clothed mares would have a problem in her shoe with the way she walked. Lilac seemed amazed, but back then, he wasn't sharing his talents in fool.

 _Besides being mentally ready to tell what happens next, I'm also given electrical know-how, so pretty much, other kids call me a science geek for getting a hang of electronics. Way back then, electronics aren't used. But now that they exist? Well… Let's just say the first time I've ever held an electronic, I always wanted to find what's inside. I even broke my own electric toy cart just see what's inside. Wirings. It made me fascinated in a way. Then I broke more toys until I was happy to find wirings. From then on, I studied their purpose and became my class's fixer for a year. Strange though. My cutie mark never came… not yet._

 _Then came the life-changing opportunity._

Flipper was looking at big cakes being loaded carefully into crates by some earth stallions. They both chuckled, making him think they're mischievous. Then Flipper was looking at the nearby storehouse when he heard strange noises. Was that machinery? The storehouse was bought a week ago to be used as a mini-bakery for an ongoing baker's emporium project granted to those who bought the new bakery. But through the tinted window, Flipper saw something else. The cakes that were being made, were being inserted with small magic bags with some powdery substance in between layers of bread. Those magic bags are so small they won't make that much difference on the cake's appearance.

 _Thanks to Dad's lessons about illegal drugs and how he hates its existence, I was able to learn Cookie-Hay, just one of the types of drugs to induce too much excitement from one pony, was being distributed around Equestria. It started two weeks ago and it spread quickly. Good thing he didn't believe in fake cakes. Soon, people were suspicious of the fake cake operations, but the perpetrators couldn't be found. I couldn't believe it. Not only did I find a mischievous operation, but I also found its current fake cake base of operations._

Flipper galloped into an almost empty-classroom and saw Lilac pack her books in her packs. When he came in, she was slightly surprised. "Flipper? Hey, what's-?!"

"Come with me! Quick!" As Flipper left the classroom, a light-purple light around Lilac glowed before she was whisked away by magic and out of the classroom. Eventually, she was brought in level with Flipper and was galloping with him after letting his grip of magic go. "Sorry if it's really quick, but I need ya to get Jolter! He knows how to buck trees? He could really buck them!"

"Whoa… That serious?!"

"Yup! We're gonna need help from him too! I'll wait outside!"

"I trust ya! See ya out there!" Then Lilac went further into the school while Flipper went straight to the exit.

 _Jolter Bean was a good friend I met when I was in highschool with Lilac Ruby. What's Jolter good at, really? Being a country stallion who knows buck trees for a living. He gets something for his family since he's the breadwinner. As for how we're friends in the first place? Let's just say I got caught in a bad situation before that he got me out of. I guess I owed him one, or more?_

Flipper noticed that the surroundings had already darkened and the moon had been raised in the sky. Besides himself walking, Lilac was with him along with the brown-color haired stallion with green mane and tail colors. After Flipper had finally tracked down the end-trail leading towards an abandoned factory, the three friends nodded to each other, remembering the plan they had in mind.

A few stallions, with some wearing berets on their heads inside the factory were chuckling in their victory, finally seeing a few crates around them. They banged on each other's hooves signaling their excitement.

One of the earth stallions, gray in color, spoke up. "Ehehehe! Good work, boys! Looks like the cake's ready to be shipped the next day! Canterlot's the next stop and we're as good as rich again."

An older stallion, black in color, had more of a country tone. "Chick, you're too excited there. Best wait for the varmints to get these crates outta here."

" _You won't need to wait, pooper-heads!_ " A teenage stallion's voice rang in the factory just before bags of filled-up sacks were thrown at the unsuspecting stallions. Three were hit and were covered in cement just before water was sprayed at them from another direction. The cement quickly dried up freezing them in place. " _Cause you're all going down tonight!_ "

The remaining stallions growled, feeling upset they'd be followed here. Soon, Flipper showed himself from the shadows, jumping from the big room's second floor with magic pulsating from his unicorn horn glaring at the hostile stallions. "Fake cakes are a problem and you know it makes more problems. Come quietly, and we'll be sure to turn you in peacefully."

One olive-colored stallion growled at him. "Ya dunno anythin' about the real world, laddie! Stay out of it or you'll be sorry."

"I think I do. Bad meds? Already knew how it affects Equestria. Now… what else?" Flipper asked, standing his ground. Hearing no answer but with a few stallions charging, Flipper charged at them, while figures stopped some stallions, attacked by Lilac Ruby who carried and hit a cement sack at one of them, while Jolter Bean was quick to use his rear hooves to kick the other two. Flipper only had to deal with the ones in front. He jumps and uses his unicorn magic, firing a banger blast, blinding the two stallions, making them close their eyes. Flipper's eyes were closed the moment the banger blasts went off and he used his clear sight advantage to punch and kick them, incapacitating them eventually. "Okay, WHO ELSE?!" He asked aggressively, seeing the other stallions involved in the fake cake operation were clearly outmatched and fearing him.

Soon, Royal Equestrian Guards stormed into the abandoned factory.

 _That was the time they knew that I was the one who got Lilac to call them. It was thanks to coordination with them that we're able to secure the place just as quickly. We needed to be sure no one bad gets away from this. And with the leaders already down and out, I had to do what I had to do._

Flipper forced one of the stallions on his hooves before placing magical cuffs on all of them, just before he recited the Miranda Rights of the stallion he cuffed. "Stallion, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be used against you, in the court of Justice of Celestia's Blessing. You have the right to have someone represent you in court. If you don't have one, the kingdom will be providing you with one." Then he whispered into his ear. " _That means you're screwed. I hope you understand your new rights._ "

A royal guard was taking that same Stallion he read the rights to. That stallion was feeling startled around Flipper. The guard then smiles at him. "You know, maybe the big city could use someone like you. You'd do well and tracking culprits."

"Maretropolis? Maybe, Mister Guard. It ain't my calling if I ain't needed there." And after he replied, the royal shrugged and took the stallion out of the factory.

As the royal guards were leaving one by one, Lilac and Jolter joined beside him. Lilac then gently punched Flipper's limb with her hoof. "Are you serious?!"

"What?"

"That royal guard had a good suggestion! You should really try out for Maretropolis!"

"And get a big head when I get there? I ain't Dad. We get along just fine without the busy streets."

"But it's part of the calling," Jolter said. "Look, civil servant, right? What about a police gig? You seem okay to handle that!"

"And if I'm overqualified?" Flipper asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Now you're just overthinking," Jolter said smiling while he poked Flipper with a hoof. "You got that justice spark together with your electrical know-how! I bet you can fix something while on a case!"

 _That time, it really got me thinking. I was a technician student, but I was also an investigative student as well. I didn't know which to choose from the two. But I was thinking that I liked both as I remembered. So that's about the time I felt something for the first time in my life, which finally happened._

Flipper came from hovering off the ground and glowing before he was slowly brought back down to the ground. He opened his eyes, feeling somehow new before looking at his left and right flank. He had cutie marks on them. "Finally," he loudly muttered. "I wasn't sure back then what I'd really be! Wait… A detective hat… and then-? Sparks beside the hat? What does it-?"

Lilac screamed in excitement as she understood. "Oh-my-gosh Oh-my-gosh Oh-my-gosh Oh-my-gosh Oh-my-gosh! Flipper, it actually came true! You're… actually, a Technician-Investigator!"

"HUH?! That doesn't make sense-! Whoa… You mean-? I got… two talents?"

Jolter cupped his chin with his hoof as he looked at Flipper's cutie marks. "We don't get complex cutie marks often, so you're quite the guy to get one after a long while!"

"Hm. Dunno," replied Flipper cupping his chin. "Maybe I could give it a try when I'm old enough?"

 _My thoughts led me out of high school and eventually, I was able to get in Canterlot University. I'm one to really study while I'm being a technician stallion, but it doesn't mean I leave out magic. It makes out a natural aspect in every unicorn's life, having natural magic from the beginning. So I did the process and went through years again before I was able to save up and apply for law enforcement training. Then so on and so on._

 _Seriously… I gotta do better in my story telling…_


	2. Reputation - Part 1

"Reputation – Part 1"

 _How long has it been since I moved in Maretropolis? Hm… I guess you could see it's about three years. Can't say it was easy here, and you really gotta get used to the atmosphere here too. It's not like the rest of Equestria, since it's the busiest city compared to Manehattan, since there's more industrial and logistic activity going on here. Not to mention… the Chocolate Sweets Family Corporation also resides here. Typical. And I'm not doing that much, except being a good detective._

 _I used to think the city can't completely influence me to do the stupidest things. Worse… if I do the stupidest things, it would be when I'm in a trance and I wouldn't even remember. The Dazzlings happened._

 _Let me tell my side of the story._

 _Ever since I took my job, I was closely monitoring crime activity and it was on the rise when I started out as a patrolpony in the city at first. When vigilantes, eventually trusted to do jobs the boys in blue can't, I'm somehow raising my eyebrow in whatever way. Are they necessary?_

 _It seemed they were. With what happened to me when the Dazzlings disappeared after they mind-enslaved a big portion of Maretropolis? I began to think otherwise._

That morning, Flipper was looking at his desk in his assigned police district station in Maretropolis. He was breathing quickly, trying to calm himself down as he stood in front of his desk with multiple picture frames containing him laughing and smiling while being beside pictures of the Dazzlings. He was seen drinking beer and holding balloons. Other police officers in his district station told him he was out of it and even-

He never wanted to hear of it. He picked up a trash bag and put every single picture frame of himself with the Dazzlings. He calmly left the station to throw it to the nearest large disposal bin. When he was around, he breathed quickly and gritted his teeth, before using his magic to slam the bag down, hearing cracks of the frames and glass. He did this repeatedly, stronger than the last at every hit just to vent out his anger. He even slammed the trash bag containing the now broken pieces of picture frames before finally putting them in the big bin.

 _The moment those frames appeared on my desk while I was out in a trance was the most humiliating thing I had in my own career as a patrol officer. My faith in the normal system of things? It's wavering. I felt as if I was being pushed to a sharp needle if I didn't make that difference._

Flipper sat just beside the bin before he noticed there was someone else beside him, and he recognized the teal-skinned mare he was childhood friends with. It was then he was remembering again of Lilac's trimmed mane which had the color matching her name. And when he peeked only by moving his eyes seeing her carrying a paper bag on her back of what he would think as food inside it, he just looked away.

Lilac was in a patrol officer's uniform while seeing Flipper like this, making her sigh. "Look... We never saw it coming. The Dazzlings are big... fakes. And we both got caught in their music. And... um... I kinda knew what you threw out... Picture frames of yourself with The Dazzlings?"

"Thanks for reminding me," Flipper replied. "See, this is the thing. The Dazzlings came and wowed us with their voices. Next thing I knew, I was drinking crazy that I don't know what the heck to think about! I was actually crazy about thinking of them I never even knew what the heck to even expect! Oh, COME ON! Of course I'm drawn to beautiful voices, but a spell?! I'm insulted!"

"Not to mention you're upset they've-"

"It's getting crazy. It started with the Power Ponies! Now there's the Mane-iac, and just now... the Dazzlings who were frauds keeping us under a spell? What's next? Para-sprites invading this city and we'll depend on-" Flipper stopped and just groaned. "Darn it... Maybe they're all just doing it only to get something in exchange when everything had already died down and they're not needed anymore."

Lilac raised an eyebrow. "You're still talking about the Power Ponies? Okay, you have got to stop being so much more obsessed with them just because you couldn't collect more evidence." She knelt down to get her head almost leveled to Flipper's before turning her head to pick up the paper bag off her bag. She puts it down beside him. "You should pretty much get something to eat. Crusty apple pie, and a few slices are inside that."

"T-Thanks." Flipper saw the paper bag and let a light purple aura of his magic surround it. The bag hovers to his face before something else hovered to his magic: a piece crusty apple pie that could actually be to his liking. "Apple cart again?"

"Yup. It's really rare apple carts come and go. But with what's happening I don't see why new ideas can't be given a chance. This city needs a good color. Like the apple pies that are becoming more noticeable? I don't see why we shouldn't accept the Power Ponies. It hasn't been a year yet either, so it's not that bad, right?"

"Maybe." Flipper then takes a bite out of that crusty apple pie slice, before he chewed quick, then took the whole pie slice in his mouth before he quickly chewed and swallowed it. "Okay, I'm gonna be honest. Maybe I should look into this apple cart thing since this pie slice is delicious." And Flipper hears his cell phone ring before it hovers near his ear. "Yup? Huh? Captain Pillar?"

The sound of a 30 year old woman was heard on the other line on the phone. " _Detective Chocolate, I'm going to be clear. I appreciated you'd leave to throw your unnecessary trash away, but something else came to my mind. Meet me in my office, immediately._ "

"Wanna tell me what it's about, Captain?"

" _Well, let's just say I want to express my... concerns regarding your current course._ " Lily Pillar's voice was one of seriousness, but she's wise as any of the mares who are in leadership anywhere in Maretropolis. Already seeing Flipper in her office while seated behind her desk in the office, she was acknowledged to be a unicorn having pale yellow hair with a royal blue-colored mane and tail, wearing her corporate uniform. "I need to be very considerate of how you operate as a detective in our district, but you should know. I have an idea of how you became the best detective for just a year. You didn't accept promotions. Why?"

Flipper looked away while seated to think for a little before looking back to the captain. "Tell ya the truth, I'm not one to suddenly climb up the ranks while I'm given responsibilities for such. Maybe my pay isn't so much, but it's already helpful. Besides... I like the job anyway. And... Don't think the trouble I caused didn't benefit our district. Still, it's something I didn't represent myself with. You're in it the whole time."

"Yes, yes. I recognize the moments you had. But..." Lily used her magic to lift a folder up and put it on her desk. "I found this in your desk, hoping that you would tell me what in Tartarus you were thinking." She glared at him for what she said before her magic opened the folder, which contained some papers and then some pictures of Rarity Belle herself. "I recognize the photos with the identity of the pony concerned just as anywhere as I'd find a hard-published advertisement with her own reputation on the line without looking at the other information. Rarity Belle. Are you going to tell me something that is credible or will you keep pointing out the evidence you know here is only related to two events we cannot prove without her consent?"

Flipper sighed knowing that eventually he'd have to speak out his own evidence about what he's gathering about Rarity. "Captain, I want to explain."

"You're given the opportunity."

"Rarity Belle might just be the beginning since from the beginning, the Power Ponies were all founded by the two of its members. They could have done better in making sure that damages they made to the city were actually being compensated BY them, not just some from a grateful pony like Twilight Sparkle herself from the Labs. As for why I investigated Rarity Belle first? Maybe I would want to begin knowing of Rarity's stake in providing the costumes on the newest members of PP. Oh, did I mention I'm beginning to suspect of Saddle Rager's identity as the same monster from way before the Power Ponies were dubbed? I'm speaking out of context, so I'm sorry.

"What I'm trying to say is… Rarity may just be the link I have to every single identity of the Power Ponies. I know I don't have evidence yet, which is why I was keeping silent. I'm sorry if you had to see this now." After Flipper explained, he closed the folder with his magic. "Captain, I've been doing a lot for the department and it's all thanks to what I've been learning. A simple mystery doesn't simply maintain its mystery. Sure it's not always meant for the public, but at least if it's uncovered, only the ones who cracked it would have to know the right to do with the information. I put my duty first, and putting it above all else without disrupting myself if that's what you're wondering."

Lily Pillar had it to herself to remain silent for a while as she pondered on what he explained to her. In the same courtesy, Flipper practiced patience. She's usually strict on this kind of behavior and has the motivation to limit this kind of behavior. This however applies, to the ones who don't stick to protocol. Flipper may be beginning to jump off the rail, but he's not one to get away from what he's limited to. She sighed, before speaking up. "I believe you."

"Excuse me?"

"What I meant is… You have so much to go on but you haven't had evidence that is solid yet. And also… I want to remind you of how in some angles this IS wrong. Then again… There's always this atmosphere in Maretropolis that even I want to hate." She groaned, getting off her seat and looking at the window past her blinds. "What I'm talking about hating, is the feeling of every single inhabitant of this city to rest its dependency on a higher power. Civilians look up to the Power Ponies like they're gods coming to save the city one day at a time. And though the criminal-justice system Is top-notch, it unfortunately bends itself badly to what Maretropolis is now. Deep in this city, though it provides jobs and makes great opportunities, is a rotten core we all haven't unlocked. And I fear as we go on with our lives without noticing it, we'll be the first victims. I suppose with that kind of belief, it makes me think that I shouldn't depend on a higher power, although it might be for anypony's mind to have that right anyway." She then looked away from her window back to Flipper. "What this city needs is not a higher power to enforce the law and keep its citizens safe, but more hardworking ponies who have the right mind. At this day and age however, those kind of values aren't what is always expected. Nowadays, officers of the law usually are just required to give the right kind of impression while they're trained. They're only used. But are they exploited for their darkness? No. That's what I don't like."

Flipper expected that Lily keeps the folder, but he sensed her use her magic as the folder levitated towards him, before he reaches out and holds it with a hoof. "Wait… You're letting this go? Not dutiful of a captain, huh?"

"It's not about duty, Flipper Chocolate. It's about seeing that any established city or municipality for this matter I talked about to see balance, and not to let corruption even slow down its true potential for a peaceful environment. I find this district enough to be sickening enough. Which is why… I'm doing you a favor. I plan to transfer you to District 1 of Maretropolis Police."

"Wait, hold up! Somepony already told me I'm getting this meeting so you'd scold me and demote me for hiding this info."

"That's only Police Corporal Goodshoes who's loyal to me. He thinks you might be destructive, but thinks otherwise from the statement of damaging a police department's pride by using their resources. He thinks highly you have what it takes to divert the damage to something else we're fighting against. Lies and Corruption are two that are given. I see it fit you need to try and take this perspective at another place. This district doesn't have enough ponies. At least near Chief Spitfire's presence, you'd be more recognized. I'm grateful for the work you've done here. You've contributed to more than 10 arrests just this year, and a few group arrests. And that's only when you're either going solo or you're working with Patrol-Pony Ruby."

"Ah wait! Now that you said her name, what about her? Is she staying in District 6, or is she moving too?"

"You may visit District 6 if you want, but she's not going anywhere. This is YOUR shot, Detective Chocolate."

Flipper mutters. "Tch. I was hoping you'd say that." Then he was walking for the door.

Lily raised an eyebrow seeing Flipper leave, making her groan. "You're just pushing buttons, Detective. I will TRY. And that is clear."

Flipper stopped to look back towards the captain and grinned. "Didn't mean to push buttons!"

"That's one trait I'm really hoping you'd lessen." Lily rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You make me grow in you quickly when we talk."

 _Of course after that, I packed up all my stuff. When I told Lilac about it, of course she's happy for me. This friendship of ours… Let's just say there was this bond I didn't think back then of acknowledging._

 _From moving a few boxes from District 6 to District 1 of Maretropolis PD, of course I was known among District 1. Some others even looked at me in surprise when I arrived. I got some reputation, so that stands for something._

 _When I was called in by Chief Spitfire, let's just say the atmosphere is different in her office. She's the type to get things moving since I was seeing a mix of Pegasi and Earth Ponies being efficient around the station. That counts for something. So I'm counting on her to be strict._

Flipper was in Chief Spitfire's office. At that time, Spitfire revealed herself wearing aviators over her eyes when the chair spun to face the lone desk in the room before the bright-yellow female Pegasus, with a fiery pattern to her mane and tail and auburn eyes, walked to where Flipper stood straight. "Chief Spitfire?" he called out. "Reporting for duty, and transferred from District 6 to here. Ranked Detective, designated-"

"Flipper Chocolate," Spitfire finished his sentence, putting a hoof on her aviator glasses and lowering them to see him. "Gosh… She wasn't kidding when Captain Pillar said you were pitch black… Whoo." She saw him roll his eyes, but smiled even if annoyed. "Hear that too much, Detective?"

Flipper tried to get a laugh out but was uneasy in it that it was cut short. "Too often."

 _She played her poker face or something? Well, something told me that it won't be easy to read my new boss. Great. Just great._


	3. Reputation - Part 2

_(This story has been derived from author DisneyFanatic in and at the Alternate Adventures fanfiction, and serves as a completely different story separated from that story universe's protagonists. All rights reserved to Hasbro for the actual characters in My Little Pony.)_

* * *

"Reputation – Part 2"

 _So it's like this. I had easy cases such as theft, robbery and whatever soft cases I could get my hands on. In total, I was just fooling around, but I wasn't lazy, since I finish each thing I pick up. So in total I was able to get in one week since I moved in? 3 for burglary and theft, 2 for theft, 2 more burglary but are big fails. I might have that role like a patrolman's but I'm the one who usually picks up the scent that a criminal leaves behind. So I don't mind the soft cases. But as a detective, I needed more than just these soft ones._

The Maretropolis Residential Apartment was peaceful in the morning and around it while there were only a few ponies walking around it. Right at the seventh floor of the apartment was a middle-aged pegasi mare with dark olive skin and blue eyes while wearing corporate attire, and this mare had little eye-bags appearing on her face, possibly because of exhaustion. She was wearing a Bluetooth earpiece on her ears and appeared to be speaking to someone. She was walking the hallway…

"Of course I wouldn't be like that, Douse," the mare said. "The last thing I need another Pie to get, is dissatisfaction because they haven't been given better mining material. But… it's at least a favor to be given. What else could possibl-?" She stopped to see a nearby door slightly open. She looked around, and the doors were silent around her. Since this was a new apartment building that was only getting registrants for rooms there weren't much ponies in the building, or on the floor either. "I'm gonna call you back. I'm expecting someone." She lowered her head, reached her hoof on her earpiece before her semi-magnetic slippers on her hooves got the Bluetooth earpiece held. She placed them in a pocket in her suit. She spread her wings and narrowed her eyes in vigilance, knowing she didn't give the access to her room to anyone else. Facing her flank to the door, she used her rear leg power to kick the door with her hooves and quickly face the door seeing the darkness of the room. "This is my home! I worked hard for this baby!" She looked inside and slowly made her way in to feel her way into her abode, feeling her surroundings with each hoof she used. She heard nothing but her hoofs stepping on the thin carpet floor...

She then switched on the lights and eventually found out the blinds were all closed, possibly since the place around was dark. The signs point out that something happened in the room last night and she kept going on her search. "Hello?! Come out… NOW!" Her own vigilance brought her to the mini-kitchen. As she started to step on the tiles, she saw something red on the floor and stopped there. She bent her head down and looked closely, feeling the red puddle with her hoof and was eventually feeling the shiver come down on her. She looked where the puddle led to and her pupils shrank before her mouth went wide open briefly shrieking in the horror of what she saw. She stepped back because of what she felt. "Wha-? What the-?! Dead-! Somebody-! I NEED HELP!" She then galloped out of the apartment room before she brought out her phone. Putting it down she immediately was punching numbers before taking out her earpiece and placing it on her ear. And she was able to get a call through. "Hello! I need emergency services, to Nibble Avenue Sunviews building! I'm…! I got… dead body…! Somepony… help me…!"

 _Dispatcher called dibs on the situation, and Police Corporal Victory Corn had been assigned by Spitfire to deal with first-response tactics. I was assigned to her so I won't just be reporting to her in case of these types of things coming out._

 _This particular one is a murder in Nibble Avenue Sunviews, an apartment building that's fairly new and was facing tough competition on its first week. The caller, Leaping Prancer Joy, is a graveyard-shift worker in the Customer Service department of the Gem-Chocolate Trade Corporation. Just my luck... a corporation that's a sister company to the Chocolate Family Industry, Dad's sweets company. It just makes me sick to think about it… And here we got a Customer Service worker freaking out over a dead body… But who am I to judge? She's was surely traumatized, as I was sure…_

Corporal Victory Corn and Flipper Choco, the first wearing a patrol-pony uniform and the latter wearing a simple grey trenchcoat not covering his flank, were ascending up the floors using hoof-stairs instead of the elevator. When they got to the seventh floor, Victory spoke up.

"So," Victory said. "What do you make out of this kind of case?"

"Not so much," replied Flipper, then, "except that Miss Joy here seems to not even know who the victim is. Based on the previous situation of her home being broken into, I'm thinking the unidentified body could be the burglar… or something. We still gotta know who in Equestria he is."

"…or who in Maretropolis," Victory added. He then led the two of them to the door where a number of police ponies were casual as they walked, with some who were in the room concentrated to find something. When Victory got there, Flipper went in after him seeing Crime-Scene ponies gathering whatever evidence they can while the body is still in place. Victory shuddered a little seeing the body. "Seriously, this pony has got to be a hunk before he passed away."

Flipper raised his eyebrow seeing the dead earth male pony on the kitchen tiles… Gently shaking his head, he knew Victory wasn't talking sense only seeing the victim's build. "Okay, maybe I'm missing something, Corporal. That's got nothing to do with the case."

Victory chuckled. "What? Just making it interesting to picque your interest.

"Anyway… this pony's name is still unknown. He was wearing a small satchel with him that could contain the tools he needed to lockpick through to the entrance but he's got no ID or anything to tell his name whatsoever. Crime Scene unit 5 found it. Check the sink for that. Anyway, this pony got through the door and it was possible that somepony else was in there with him. Miss Joy was questioned and she made it clear she secured even her windows next to the main entrance, so only the door was breached."

"No windows shattered?"

"Negative. Not even the bathroom vents were damaged or dented. The only explanation of the other intruder, is that the pony came in after this victim right here." Victory groaned. "This place is beginning to make my nose bleed. I'll be outside. You should do your thing."

"Sure thing, Corn. I've stayed around dead ponies longer than you have." As Flipper saw Victory nod and leave, he starts to look around the apartment room. In general, he understands the apartment room was personalized, but it's easy to go through since it's quite neat. Moving away from the kitchen, he can see other Crime-Scene ponies taking pictures of a random hoof-print sprayed with a revealing chemical on the carpet at the living room. Just near the sink, he took his attention to the satchel that contained the lockpick tools Victory spoke of. " _This must contain those lockpicks,_ " he thought. Using his magic, he inspects the satchel close and unbuttons its main pocket. He then pours out the lockpick case that contains the actual lockpicks. " _Hm… 3 millimeter, 6 millimeter… Darn it… This one's got special sizes too. This case… unnamed. A professional lockpick case, no doubt._ " His thoughts then brought him to the satchel he still lifted with his magic and noticed something. Making a minor spell effective, his eyes glowed a little as looked at the strap of the satchel. There was a little strand of hair, possibly from the wearer, or from the mane of the wearer. " _This one's… Olive green? Strange. Our victim is pale white with silver colors on his mane. And I thought it was him who's carrying it. Better call out Lock-Tree._ " He then looked towards Lock-Tree in a Crime-Scene uniform. "Hey, Lock-Tree! Get a tiny sample bag and a scalpel. Need this for processing."

 _Getting the evidence was a cinch as long as I got other ponies, but I don't mind if I got my own equipment for a crime scene. I'm just making sure they got their job given more purpose. I'm just making sure to get things moving with evidence. Lock-Tree got the scalpel and the tiny sample bag before opening. I used the scalpel to take out the hair. It seems it's really the mane color and not the pony hair at all. With that little thing settled and Lock-Tree collecting the sample, I continue to look around._

After putting the satchel back where he found it, and leaving the lockpick case for the Crime-Scene unit to retrieve, he walked towards the living room and he keeping an eye on the hoof-prints that were marked by the Crime-Scene ponies. He noticed something odd about the marks that started from the living room. There were only two of them, but there was no other trace of hoofprints that lead to a walking pace to any direction. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion at this.

 _Besides knowing the hoofprints from the living room aren't the victim's I didn't like it when the rest of the carpet floor attaching the entrance and the living room didn't have these hoofprints. This type of thing isn't normal unless the mystery pony used magic. There's nothing but chairs at the corners of the room and almost nothing else between the hoofprints and the kitchen. Nothing else suspicious from other places suggesting that the mystery pony's acrobatic in nature as well. I meet with those types too. Could have used magic, suggesting the suspect could be a unicorn._

He then looked towards the kitchen and decided to investigate the victim, the dead pony with white hair having a silver-colored mane. Kneeling all hooves but one of his front ones he bent his head to check for markings on the victim's body. Using magic, he was able to do a simple scanning spell. The victim was surrounded by his magic until he's able to look towards the dead pony's chest. There was a violent incision that easily closed after blood flowed out. Then he noticed another incision on the pony's underside near the rear. Then there was another incision on the pony's back right at the middle.

 _Oh I already know the suspect is a unicorn thanks to the incisions, right after the scan I made, were showing that the incisions if going deeper to the flesh, were circular in nature, and not that noticeable if they're closed. Good thing the scan did its job, but there's something else. I noticed something on the incision on the pony's back. Unlike the other two incisions on the underside, this one on the top was certainly angled that the horn going towards the target's rear. I'm guessing this is where the pony was attacked first. Stupid magic-using murderer…_

 _I tracked the hoofprints from the victim. He entered this building with certainly only one lockpick tool, like he knew which could open the door best. He enters the building and looked around. Wait… That reminds me. I missed something._

Groaning, he forgot to check if anything else was touched when the victim was snooping around in the building. Getting on all four hooves, he checked the bathroom. The lights were already turned on, and he didn't seem to find other problems. It seemed clear. Proceeding to the room's small bedroom, he noticed there were more hoofprints sprayed on the bed. Scanning the hoofprints with his magic, he nods, knowing these ones belonged to the mystery pony in the room. He shook his head, not finding anything else significant.

 _I thought I would find anything that could have been stolen from the room, but no other sign points that there was anything stolen. It would seem the dead pony looked inside the room without grabbing anything yet._

 _With what I think happened, combining the hoofprints of the victim, I was at least able to get the scene together. Let's say dead pony is Subject A, with Subject B being the mystery pony. Subject A walks into the apartment with all lights off in the room with his own lockpick. At the fact the lights were off, he can't see everything, but the moon's rays could at least light some parts of the apartment room._

 _Hoofprints from him have shown he stood near the kitchen for a while, but he decided to skip that area and move towards the living room, only to be stabbed by a unicorn's horn from above, and probably in front of him from how it happened._

 _Subject B I believe started, as I think I would simulate it, from the bed, then jumped just near the living room before finally striking at Subject A, hitting mid-back. Subject A retreated back into the kitchen fearing for his life, not caring to look at Subject B running at him, just before a stab came to Subject A's front underside. Subject A was weakening because he was spraying blood fast, just before he collapsed. He was stabbed again at his rear underside, probably losing consciousness there at the kitchen. And it's the same place he died because of blood loss._

Flipper groaned, opening his eyes after letting go of his magic. " _Damn it,_ " he thought. He muttered "I'm dealing with something else here. How much magic did the other pony use?" He then looked at the hoofprints near the door, kitchen and living room and its size, all matching to the dead pony since there was so many of them. And the only hoofprints that were different belonged to the other, which was too far less to be tracked. "Movement spells… Looks like I'm gonna need extra help on this one…"

The morning passed quickly and Flipper himself had been in a coffee shop where there were ponies always sitting and socializing while eating cakes and drinking coffee. Sitting at the middle row of bigger tables in the medium-spaced shop, Flipper was there drinking coffee while looking at a piece of paper on the table. Letting go of his magic as he gently placed his coffee mug, he looked at his companion at the other side of the table, Lilac Ruby.

"Ya sure about this?" Flipper asked.

Lilac was wearing a double-satchel before reaching into it. Having a small book in her mouth, she puts it down on the table. This particular book she held was mostly brown with grey streaks. "Movement spells that don't leave that much evidence of hoofprints, only tell me that it's more than just a movement spell that's used. I called on a few unicorn contacts at Canterlot to confirm and they're spot on. They all recommended the same book I got here. Study and read on it, but the gist of it is on the paper beside you.

"It's name the Gallopless Spell, originally designed to be a sneaking spell back in the past. According to what I read, this spell if it works for a duration of a few hours, requires that the subject casted on to not stomp on surfaces, or jump forcefully anywhere. Pixie Heart, one of the students I was in contact with who stayed as a librarian in Canterlot University told me a little but it's just what I need. 'Sprint quiet, move quiet.' That's what matters as long as you don't forcefully stomp while galloping."

"That's really tricky to do," said Flipper before taking another sip from his coffee. "Is there something to compensate for loss of speed out of the more stealthy walking?"

"The good thing about this particular spell is that though you are normally doing a stealthy walk, it can be somewhat flexible that it could make legs adapt to a gallop, especially if you're aiming to be silent in the first place. Otherwise, the spell would have a defect."

"Huh. Makes sense." Flipper said this while looking at the paper. "Okay. That's one spell out of the way. But it doesn't explain- Wait. It could be possible the other pony in that room escaped with teleportation, but it's only a long-shot. I still need the Matter-Jump machine to confirm. Looks like I gotta head on back to HQ."

"Talking to Chief Spitfire about this?"

"In truth, yes. I know the Matter-Jump uses tracking magic when I connect to it. I'm not really versed in teleportation tracking, which is a problem. I need it to get things going." Flipper explained this to Lilac.

 _But when I got to Spitfire's office an hour later talking about the machine's availability…_

"It's available after two weeks?!" Flipper asked while he was looking at the schedule on a piece of paper in Chief Spitfire's office. "You've got to be kidding, Chief."

Spitfire groaned. "I'm not. Remember that this Matter-Jump machine is the only one that exists. It takes months to create another one, even if it's from Sparkle Labs. With the rise of crime magic, it's only a good thing we're able to get things moving with production. But there hasn't been any available yet to the Maretropolis PD. Sorry. The machine's pretty much being passed district to district."

"I know. It's being queued. I understand, Chief." Flipper then decided to leave before he'd say something else that's more of negative stress to his superior.

"You know," Spitfire said, stopping Flipper from walking out. "I know you got your resources, Lilac Ruby included. And since ya got a case going on, you have your own work cut out for ya." After Spitfire said that, Flipper looked at Spitfire with a smile and a single eyebrow raised. "Or maybe you could do diligent reading." She shrugged afterwards.

 _Okay, Spitfire's quite helpful. But he's right. Lilac Ruby's more than just my helper, but also a friend. I focus on the detecting, and she's into logistics. Sure we're partners solving crime together._

As Flipper finally got out of the office, Lilac greeted him. "So how was it?" She asked with high enthusiasm. "Were ya able to secure a clearance for usage?"

"Sadly, no." Flipper said this just before he started to head away from the work area and to a series of hallways towards the entrance. "I'm gonna need to think. Listen, maybe you could make calls? We gotta try to get this case moving and we need to find alternatives to the Matter-Jump machine. That means…"

"I know, I know." Lilac nods while replying. "You need the extra help."

"I should go back to the scene of the crime again. Better not miss-" Flipper was about to say something when I saw something interesting… a figure in form of a beautiful indigo-colored mare. Flipper's eyes were wide and his mouth was about to drip…

 _Well… Soon it's gonna turn into a trio, if I get my right mind to it._


	4. Sandbox 1 - Twilight the wall-breaker

Sandbox #1

"Twilight the wall-breaker"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" As Midnight Sparkle in her bipedal form begins to wreak havoc, Equestria comes under siege. For three straight days, she had been making sure to keep ponies afraid so she won't be given a problem at all during her attacks. "Yes… YES! Fear me, Equestria! You will be mine…"

Her first target was Ponyville. The ponies were running away as Midnight Sparkle had been releasing magic beams, destroying buildings. Eventually, the Equestrian Twilight Sparkle flew just nearby and saw Midnight's destruction spreading. "HEY STOP!" she shouted at Midnight. "You shouldn't-!" Then everything paused.

Twilight felt strange like the whole world was frozen around her. Then, she looks right at the audience. "Hey, can you help me? If you could tell me, who's this? And why is she attacking Ponyville?"

 _Well, this is very much a sandbox scene. Anything can happen, since I can say so!_

This just made Twilight raise an eyebrow. "That doesn't seem fair. It's like a story running in a book while you can have your say at the second you write it."

 _Exactly. And you said it._

"EXCUSE ME?!"

 _What? I said it was true. I got the power of a god._

"Oh yeah?" Rainbow dash came beside Twilight with a neutral emotion. "Way to go, Lenny. What about letting us win against Midnight? And what the heck is she even doing here?! This isn't the human dimension!"

 _Don't you know you're breaking the fourth wall?_

"The fourth wall?" Rainbow asked before she snickered.

Then Twilight realized it, before realizing what she thought. "Oh, no! OH NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"

Then everything had been unfrozen. Ponyville remained under attack, and Midnight Sparkle was having the time of her life.

 _Ehehehehe… I tricked her. And now I can update sandbox chapters into the story. This is gonna be so much fun!_

\- TO BE CONTINUED - maybe.


End file.
